


Growing Pains - Sheith Week Day 3: Fight me/Love me

by armedarchaeologist



Series: Sheith Week 2K16 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Leg Injury, M/M, Shiro is a worry wart, but don't worry it's not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedarchaeologist/pseuds/armedarchaeologist
Summary: Shiro blames himself for Keith getting hurt. Keith helps him remember he isn't responsible for everything. For Sheith Week October 2K16





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! Sorry it's late, everyone! School is in full swing with midterms so I had to take a one day break.
> 
> This oneshot is a little angsty, a little fluffy, a little serious, and a little bit not. The prompt for today was Fight me/Love me, and of course I love these boys too much to have them actually mad at each other. So like day 1, it's a little mix of both!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fuck.” Keith drew a harsh breath through his teeth. He blew at his bangs in attempt to move them off his face. His hands were preoccupied with his bayard sword and shield.

Watching the simulation bot, Keith stalked a large circle around it. An opening. That’s what he needed. Blocking the shots the robot sent at him was nothing, but he needed an opening to drive his sword through the electric veins and geared organs of his combatant.

The bot made another jab at him. Keith threw up his shield, grunting at the weight brought down onto his arm. His right leg buckling from the force. He jumped back and let his shield disperse, bringing up his hand to push his hair out of his face. Sweat clung to his bangs and caused them to slip right back onto his face. _Fucking hair._

Keith looked up just in time to see the simulation run straight for him, hitting him hard in the chest with its staff. His breath was forced out of him with an _oomph,_ and he was thrown across the room.

“End simulation!” A stern voice shot out across the room. Keith smashed his eyes shut, he knew what was coming. He felt the vibration of someone walking across the training room floor. The heavy fall of feet stopped beside his head.

“Keith, what the hell was that?” Shiro grunted, toeing at Keith’s side with his boot. Keith peeked his eye open to take in Shiro’s jutted out jaw and furrowed brows. Keith pushed his hair out of his face, once again. He needed a hairtie.

“Me getting my ass kicked on level three…” Keith said rolling his eyes. He intended to do a simple warm up with the easier level before moving to the next. But something was off that day. His sword felt a different weight in his hand, and his mind was distracted. His leg was also achy.

“That was stupid. That’s what that was.” Shiro’s expression hadn’t changed. His normally handsome face was contorted with anger, turning his solid features into brutish ones. His over-protective side was peeking out. Shiro had to know that Keith wouldn’t have gotten seriously hurt on such a low level. Keith huffed, his back lifting off the floor, then settling back down again.

“Jeez, babe. Chill out, much? It was level thre—“

“I don’t care what level it was! You need to be paying attention! This is how people get hurt. Stop being so reckless!”

Keith looked up at his boyfriend, his face went soft. He knew what this was about. Team Voltron’s last mission hadn’t gone so well. Keith had ended up in a healing pod for two days. His leg, which now had a long scar running up the entire limb, twitched at the memory. Shiro had gone down on lock down after Keith came out of the pod. He flipped out every time Keith did something that could even  _potentially_ cause him harm. They hadn’t talked much since, Keith was too frustrated with Shiro being constantly over his shoulder.

_"I don’t need someone to babysit me! I’m fine, Shiro!”_

_"You’re going to get hurt! Your leg is going to start bothering you. Will you just listen to me for once in your stubborn life?!”_

“Shiro.” Keith moved his hand to Shiro’s ankle, running his fingers up his calve. “Baby, my leg is _fine. I’m_ fine.”

Shiro’s mouth twisted then, his furrowed brows became less harsh. He blew air out his nose calmly. “You must hate me by now, hey?” Shiro plopped down, straddling Keith’s thighs. His human hand ran up Keith’s scarred leg. Keith moved his mouth to the side in thought.

“I couldn’t hate you even if I tried.” Keith said, then gave a short chuckle. “I just wish you would stop worrying so much.” He moved his hand to place it over top over the one Shiro had on his leg. Shiro’s fingers dug into his thigh. He used such a soft pressure that Keith rolled his eyes to.

“I’m not going to break.” Shiro shifted uncomfortably when Keith squeezed his hand, making Shiro grasp harder at his leg. His face looked so wounded. Keith knew Shiro held a lot of guilt for what happened. That was just the way Shiro was. He would’ve acted the same way if it was Lance or Pidge that had been injured. Keith figured it was just worse with him because of the nature of their relationship. “This wasn’t your fault, Shiro. You can’t control everything that happens. People get hurt, it’s just what happens.”

Shiro looked up then. “Sorry… I’m sorry, Keith. I-uh, I just thought—“

“I know what you thought. I know you.” Keith smirked at him. “But being the black paladin doesn’t always make you right. It also doesn’t make you responsible for the whole team.” Keith spread his finger tips up Shiro’s torso, pulling him down by his shoulders.

“Somebody has to be responsible, Keith…” Shiro shook his head against Keith’s forehead, shifting around Keith’s bangs.

“That can be Allura’s job. Now stop fighting with me and love me.” Keith giggled as he planted tiny pecks on Shiro’s grumpy face. Shiro sighed in defeat and let a small smile grace his face.

“If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a comment or give a kudos :D
> 
> You can catch me on tumblr @ http://armedarchaeologist.tumblr.com/


End file.
